1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device and more particularly to an electronic device that is capable of transmitting/receiving a radio frequency (RF) signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to a stored program (e.g., an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, a vehicular navigation system, or a home appliance). For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image. As the degree of integration of such an electronic device has increased, and high speed and large capacity wireless communication has become popular, various functions have recently been equipped in a single electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal. For example, functions, such as an entertainment function (e.g., a game function), a multimedia function (e.g., a music/video reproducing function), a communication and security function for mobile banking, a schedule management function, and an e-wallet function, are integrated in a single electronic device, in addition to a communication function.
Such electronic devices are capable of performing wireless communication by including an antenna device. For example, an electronic device may be provided with various antenna devices (e.g., an antenna device for near field communication (NFC), an electronic card, and the like, an antenna device for a connection of a local area network (LAN) and the like, or an antenna device for connection to a wireless communication network). As various antenna devices are mounted in a single electronic device as described above, with the advancement of electronic/information communication technologies, the electronic device may select a suitable antenna device according to the environment or an operating mode so as to secure an optimum communication environment.
However, in a miniaturized electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal, it may be difficult to secure a space for arranging an antenna device. Furthermore, although it is necessary to arrange a plurality of antenna devices (or radiating conductors) in order to enable an electronic device to operate in a plurality of different frequency bands, it may be difficult to secure a space for installing such antenna devices in a miniaturized electronic device.
In addition, in an electronic device in which a metallic material is used as a case member in order to make the external appearance aesthetically desirable and to ensure shock resistance and the like, it may be difficult to secure the performance of an antenna device. For example, a case member made of a metallic material may be a filter to the transmission/reception of wireless signals using an antenna device.